This invention relates to concrete cutting apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for cutting contraction joints in concrete curbs which is releasably attachable to a skid loader or the like.
In order to control the cracking of concrete median walls, strips, curbs, sidewalks and the like, it is desirable and in some instances required by specification to cut spaced-apart contraction joints into said structures. Such joints are spaced at selected intervals so that the cracking or fracture of the concrete will occur at the joints rather than along the longitudinal extent of the structure. Such latter uncontrolled cracking would lead to an unsightly appearance and possibly result in a decrease in the concrete strength.
Currently, such contraction joints are cut into the curbs by workers holding heavy concrete saws. Such work is very laborious, dirty and time consuming. The resulting concrete dust can harm not only the worker but also congests in the saw itself which requires periodic cleaning to prevent saw malfunction.
In an attempt to alleviate this labor intensive function, vehicle-type devices have arisen which have cutting saws operated by a remote driver. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices are relatively complex and expensive devices and are not adapted to be releasably attached to conventional construction vehicles, such as skid loaders, which can normally be found in a construction contractor's vehicle pool.
In response thereto I have invented a concrete cutting apparatus which is releasably mounted to the front of a skid loader, such as a Bobcat or the like. The device includes a frame having a hydraulically powered saw mounted at the end of a hydraulically controlled boom. The hydraulic saw is controlled by a skid loader driver through horizontal and cam-regulated, vertical directions so as to direct the saw against a curb or the like for subsequent cutting. A dampener delimits excessive lateral movement of the device during operation. My device allows the operator to saw the curb from a remote location thus removing the disadvantages resulting from the use of a hand-held concrete saw.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide apparatus for cutting joints in concrete curbs or the like from a remote position.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which is easily attachable to a construction type vehicle for subsequent transport and use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, having a hydraulic saw at the end of an operator controlled boom which is movable in selectable horizontal and cam-controlled, vertical directions.
A further object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which is easily movable between operable and storage positions.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which delimits undesirable lateral movement of the saw during operation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.